silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
EXTINCTION
"Apocalypse, let's kill them all!" EXTINCTION is one of the most powerful forms in the game, being able to use multiple devestating attacks and also obliterate the server with it's ultimate move if it's used correctly. However, all of it's moves have long start lag and could be punished relatively easily, especially by Power. In the lore, it is more focused on death while APOCALYPSE, it's counterpart, is more focused on destruction. Moveset *'Z - Comet Crescendo' **A further enhanced version of Catastrophe's Z, with a longer charge up of about 4 seconds, then launch a beam into the sky that opens an extremely massive portal, which rapidly fires red balls of energy that fall to the ground quickly. Each ball explodes upon contact with anything and deals very high damage. *'X - Beam of Extinction' **A greatly enhanced version of Dimension's Z, using this move causes EXTINCTION to charge up a sky beam for about 4 seconds, then spawn a beam of light at your cursor that will also charge for about 8 seconds. At the 6 second mark, a flash of light will appear from where it contacts the ground. Once it fires, a giant laser will appear and decimate the ground, along with anybody in it's radius. *'V - Final Calamity' **EXTINCTION begins to charge up a humongous ball of energy for about 20 seconds. At the 8 second mark, the player will begin to rise and the ball will become more intense, and shockwaves will also appear on the ground for the next 8 seconds. When Extinction starts counting down, it's probably too late to stop the attack, as only 3 seconds would remain until the end of all things nearby. The energy ball is launched at the position of the cursor when the charge finally ends. It creates an absolutely massive explosion with several different hitboxes, the most powerful one being able to bypass sanctuary mode and Divinity's shield. Once the explosion finishes, EXTINCTION will revert to Silence, then the player will not be able to become EXTINCTION or APOCALYPSE again until they die. The end lag of this move is massive, and anyone who survives the explosion will probably be able to kill EXTINCTION (who is now Silence) before they can get back up. **If the ball doesn't hit anything, Extinction will not revert to Silence and will still be usable. Trivia * Extinction and Apocalypse originally came from the Infernal Glitcher, an older Star Glitcher edit by the same person that made Silence. ** In the Infernal Glitcher, they had a server-ending attack. * Extinction and Apocalypse are the only two forms that have two transformations. Lore Extinction and Apocalypse, the dreaded duo of the End. As their names suggest, they will only awaken when the end is near, and the signs are clear that this is true, as their connection to the Pseudo-Silent Glitcher is growing stronger than ever. But the last time the two awakened, they were sealed away by the 10 most powerful Star Souls that were living at the time. Unfortunately, those 10 are now gone thanks to Silence, who unleashed a universal catastrophe and annihilated almost every living Star Soul, then went into the dormant state it is in today. This delayed Extinction and Apocalypse's onslaught greatly, but recently they appeared as a form on the Pseudo-Silent Glitcher, which is highly alarming. Worse yet, Silence awakening True Silence at the same time would not make for a good future. The two are bound to awaken soon, and the destruction will be massive, perhaps even universe-ending. But if the Star Souls were to unite and defeat both Extinction and Apocalypse while simultaneously taking down Silence to prevent a repeat of the universal catastrophe, the universe would reach peace for millennia to come and perhaps never end. How shall the fate of this cruel world be decided? Category:Forms Category:Has Lore